


build me up (without using the foam blocks in the trampoline park)

by foxmulder_whereartthou



Category: Caduceus | Trauma Center Series, Trauma Team
Genre: Gen, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort, n erhard just pushed him a lil and he was sprawled out on the floor, please !! read tags be careful stay safe, super self indulgent, there is comfort but brain exploded before i could write, thought about that guy who had a gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmulder_whereartthou/pseuds/foxmulder_whereartthou
Summary: Erhard suffers through one of the surgeries with much more than just the pain of his memories returning.If only Holden knew why pointing a gun at Erhard didn't phase him.A small hurt idea that morphed into something bigger than it should've while I planned a Naomi and Alyssa fic, but I'm generally happy with it. Enjoy, and read the tags !!!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	build me up (without using the foam blocks in the trampoline park)

CR-S01 had always been quiet, complacent, cooperative. He never complained about the cuffs, or the cold, or the abysmal, tasteless slop he was fed every day. So, of course, his security was relaxed. The lazy guards were always assigned to him, and the especially talkative ones didn't have to worry about being reprimanded if they stayed longer than they should've when delivering messages or food. 

But these last few weeks at the hospital had changed him, and you could tell just by the atmosphere, the way the guards patrolling through the facility always glanced down the hallway to his cell.

He was hurt. One of the guards was hurt and all Erhard could think about was getting him to a hospital, cancelling the transfer, but in the end, they were only ever wary of him - only ever afraid.    
It was unfair, not just for Erhard but this man who was  _ dying _ at his feet, and surely the many, many others who were suffering the same fate.

Erhard did not put his hands on the wall. Erhard did not stay complacent and quiet, and lunged for his lab coat, shoving the man who was  _ pointing a gun at him _ to the ground with maybe a little too much force than necessary. Keeping his head as level as he could, he visualised the route to the exit - he knew it like the back of his hand. Time seemed to move so fast, and he fumbled with his coat, trying to pull it on while he ran, and the guard down the hall was mumbling something into his receiver, and there was a click and-

Everything slowed down so suddenly it was as if he was jerked through time. Stumbling forward with the force of what had hit him, Erhard heard himself gasp before he felt the pain; and when he realised what had happened, he was already outside. Blood was running steadily down his chest, staining his prison clothes and coating the flimsy plastic of his Resurgam: Visiting Doctor ID card. Everything felt cold and damp on the grass, the dew sparkling a garish pink in the sunlight.   
Shaking, running only on adrenaline, he didn’t think about the bullet lodged in his shoulder and tore off one of the sleeves of his white coat and tied it around the wound with the kind of mindless, deft perfection you couldn’t tell was done with trembling fingers.

Still running on less than nothing, he stared down Holden with the patient in his arms, daring him to shoot him; as if he hadn’t just been shot.   
Once he’d stepped through the doors, everything went by in a haze - until the first, sharp, splitting pain of his memories returning arrived, and then the second, and then he was nearly collapsing because his shoulder was  _ throbbing, _ fucking hell, and Maria barely had time to help him finish the operation before he was collapsing against the wall. Memories of Albert and Rosalia and endless knowledge and papers and texts on viruses leaked out of his ears and pooled with the blood on the floor. 

White walls and white floors and white ceilings whirled by, and it took way too long to realise that Maria was carrying him to the old ward, and he was babbling out anything he could manage about Sartre, Rossellini, and that horrible night at Cumberland. 

Blinking blearily, the first thing he saw when he finally returned to his senses was Hank’s face enveloping his field of vision.    
“We’ve got you. You’re good,” he kept repeating, and Erhard couldn’t tell if it was an echo or not.

But he trusted them - Tomoe, Gabe, Hank, Maria, even Naomi - and trusted that he’d be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> this was REALLY self indulgent and i love it so,,, took longer to write than it shouldve,,,
> 
> anyway, for the 4 trauma team fans who'll read this, i love you and hoped you enjoyed!! sending all of my love!!


End file.
